


List of Lust

by yelling_forest



Category: No Fandom
Genre: (Or a sorry attempt of it), Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Slut, Dildos, Doggy Style, Femdom, I'm so sorry, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging, Post-Coital Cuddling, kinda lol, oof, this is a rough draft im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelling_forest/pseuds/yelling_forest
Summary: (Maybe?) A collection of oneshots and OCs that I might develop. More of an experiment and smut writing practice. Please!! Give me suggestions!





	List of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> First fic heck yeah
> 
> Crudely written, and hopefully improved over time, there may be more chapters? Who knows

After an exhausting day at work, L fumbled with the keys to her apartment. She dropped them, and exasperatedly picked them up. After she finally found the correct key, she opened the door, immediately dropping her bags, lobbing her jacket to the sofa and taking off her shoes with a sigh of relief. Noticing an unfamiliar pair next to hers, she immediately became quiet, eyes pointed towards her closed bedroom door and listening. 

 

_ He’s probably heard me already _ , she thought to herself with a quiet snicker. She crept towards the door to gently press her ear to it. 

 

Inside, Seth moaned quietly. He heard the door open, but knew that even if he stopped Mistress would punish him. He slowly pushed the dildo in, shuddering as it grazed his prostate. He had been edging himself for at least an hour and a half, and his cock was weeping pre-cum, dripping onto the sheets. 

 

L smirked and knocked on the door. Seth stiffened, and sat up, a blush running across his cheeks. Although he knew she would come in eventually, he still jumped. 

 

“C-come in--” Seth’s voice wavered and faltered as L opened the door. She had the look in her eye. The scary one. His blush deepened as his imagination began to run wild, trying to predict how she would punish him.

 

“What is this lewd whore doing on my bed?” L asked, her voice dangerously soft and misleadingly kind.

 

“Ma’am-- I couldn't stop thinking of you touching me, I needed to feel your coc--” Seth was cut off by L clicking her tongue.

 

“Tch. Is that all you are? Some sex crazed dog who runs solely on hormones?” L watched Seth slowly shake his head. She exhaled a short laugh, drawing in the extremely lewd scene in front of her. 

 

Seth was on his hands and knees, his pale skin flushed and with one hand dropping slowly from clutching at the base of one of her dildos. She could see the sheen of lube all over his ass. His normally neatly swept brown hair was now plastered onto his forehead with sweat, and the sweat ran down his face past his gaping, gasping mouth. His glasses were, surprisingly, still on his face. 

 

As L slowly walked closer, Seth felt a minor sense of dread. 

 

“Then why is it that I come home after a long day at work to find my slut, my toy, trying to impale himself with the biggest dildo I have?” 

 

“Mistress, I’m sorry-- I--” L firmly lifted Seth’s chin, looking deeper into his slightly glazed over eyes. 

 

“Get on the ground, on your knees now.” 

 

Seth scrambled to follow her orders, letting out a shaky moan as the dildo began to slide out slightly. He froze as L grabbed it and couldn't stop the obscene noises he made as she pulled it out and tossed it onto the bed.

 

She looked down with a discouraging glare. 

 

“Do you want me to fuck you until the entire floor knows who you belong to?” 

 

Seth shook his head again, blushing even harder now. 

 

“Good.” 

 

Seth watched as his mistress peeled off her modest shirt. The diner’s logo was plastered on the back, and he glanced away when he saw the lace of a bra. 

 

L looked over her shoulder and smirked. She was only a couple of feet away in this small bedroom, but the fact that a bra strap flustered Seth at this point was rather endearing. 

 

Seth maintained loving eye contact with a pattern in the wood grain of the floor. He heard the soft sounds of cloth sliding up legs and the clicking snaps and buckles of her harness. 

 

L reached for the dildo she confiscated from Seth. She deftly slid it into the harness and replaced the condom. As she reached for the flavored lube in her nightstand, she looked over again at Seth.

 

“Are you drooling?” 

 

Seth’s eyes, which were unfocused and generally looking at the artificial cock, suddenly snapped back up to L’s face. 

 

Her round, childish face looked completely unsuited to the expression she wore. Her normally softer, dark gaze now carried a sharper stare. Her lips were pursed in disapproval. She still kept her bra on, the light sky blue contrasting greatly with her tanned skin. His eyes involuntarily shifted downwards. He was drooling… dammit. He took a large gulp as he quickly passed his eyes over his mistress’s cock. The leggings and harness she always wore were a matching pastel pink, with a delicate lace running down her legs. Seth felt his dick get harder and more unbearable.

 

L smiled, rummaged for something else in the cabinets, then stepped forward. She gently removed Seth’s square frames and placed then on top of the nightstand. She brought out one of Seth’s favorites, a pastel yellow leather collar. 

 

“Sit up so that I can put this on you.” 

 

Seth gladly stretched up his head, offering his neck for the collar. As she fastened it on, she made sure it wasn't too tight. 

 

“Now, tell me how much you want this dick.” L’s tone maintained the edge from earlier, and she began pouring the strawberry flavored lube into her hands so she could stroke the dildo. 

 

“So much mistress! I want you to violate me with your cock. I want to ride you until I cum ma’am. I want--” Seth continued to blabber, fixated on L's rubbing. He stopped when he suddenly grabbed the dildo. 

 

“Let me suck it, please mistress.”

 

After an obliging nod, Seth eagerly lunged for the dildo, making a mess out of his mouth as he sloppily took it in his mouth. 

 

“Careful now, pet. I don't want you to choke on it.” L began to pet Seth’s head, gently rearranging the strands of hair on his forehead to their normal combed positions. If Seth weren't making extremely lewd slurping noises sucking on her dildo, it would have nearly been normal. 

 

Seth began to feel himself leak again, and began to move his hand to his dick to touch it. 

 

“Ah ah ah!” L tapped Seth’s hand with her foot, signalling for him to not touch himself. “Only good boys get to cum tonight.” 

 

“Mistress… please… I promise I'll be good…” Seth briefly took his mouth off his mistress’s cock to beg.

 

He watched her reach into the cabinet full of toys once more and shook as he watched her pull out the cock ring. 

 

“Mistress, no… I promise to be good please don't use that. I want to cum…” 

 

“You will if you behave.” L knelt down to secure the cock ring around the base of his cock. After she placed it there, Seth shuddered. She stared directly at him and winked, giving him a few strokes for good measure. 

 

Seth whimpered, bucking his hips upwards to gain some friction but was disappointed when her hand pulled away. 

 

L stood back up and smiled again, but less serenely and more suggestively. She stood by the bed, and patted the bed where she wanted him to be, face down. She poured more lube on the cock, stroking it to spread the lube and spit evenly.

 

Seth nearly tripped getting up, but got on all fours on the bed, offering his ass to her. 

 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” L only heard a high pitched keen as Seth grinded against the dildo. She grabbed his hips, preventing him from moving and asked again imperiously.

 

“Yes-- please--” Seth’s voice was cracking and strained. 

 

L let go and Seth desperately tried to sink down onto the cock.

 

“Take it slow, it's not going to kill you if you don't get it all in.” 

 

Seth began to shake as the dildo re-entered him. It felt so good. He felt her slide in a few inches, but whined and tried to push backwards when she stopped. 

 

“Beg for it.”

 

“Please… fuck me hard with your cock… I need i--ah aaHn!” Seth moaned, L had pushed in roughly, already much deeper and grazing his prostate. Seth shook, hands clamped over his mouth, embarrassed of the sounds he just made. 

 

“Good boy~” L crooned, slowly pulling out the dildo again. She continued this rough pattern, only barely reaching the prostate. 

 

“Ma’am--” Seth’s voice was choked with arousal, his body becoming feverish, “please go faster…”

 

Wordlessly, L picked up the pace, now thrusting into him faster. He began to moan, his voice changing every time she reaches deep into him. 

 

Seth felt his arousal pool in his stomach, feeling so close to the edge. He began thrusting back on the cock, the backs of his thighs smacking with a loud sound against the front of her thighs. 

 

L smirked, leaning closer to her fuck toy to start biting and sucking at his neck and playing with his nipples. She pinched at his little pink buds, rolling them and revelling in how hard they got. His face was flushed, and he felt hotter and more feverish.

 

“Aah!” Seth moaned loudly, no longer trying to hide the moans. “Yes! Yes!! Fuck-- fuck me so the neighbors can hear how-- ahH!”

 

L began to thrust faster into Seth, reaching the deepest part of him that even he couldn't reach with the most vigorous maaturbation.

 

“N-n-not so d-deep!! I'm going to-” Seth wailed, feeling so close to the orgasm. L stopped briefly, pulling out to watch him try to ejaculate.

 

“What a cute effort~” L snickered, reaching around Seth to the front. “But you know you're not allowed to cum yet, silly.” 

 

L moved her hands down from his nipples, running them along his stomach. She motioned for him to get on his back and spread his legs. 

 

Thoughtlessly, Seth spread himself, using his right hand fingers to spread his abused asshole while his left hand involuntarily reached to stroke himself.

 

“Please, put it back in--” 

 

L chuckled again, and Seth sharply gasped when she grabbed his cock, moving his hand out of the way. She began stroking it again, this time dipping her thumb into the precum at the tip and slowly dragging it down. He jerked his hips, but no matter how hard he tried he would not ejaculate. The orgasm evaded him and he whined in response. 

 

“Mistress-- let me cum, please!!”

 

“Not yet.” With only two words, L switched on the vibrator in the cock ring and sheathed herself in his gaping hole again.

 

Seth gasped, his back arching and knuckles turning white as he clutched the edge of the bed. The feeling right before his orgasm stayed, painfully reminding him of how he couldn't cum. It felt surprisingly good, but he was so close to having an orgasm.

 

He felt himself get hotter, the vibrating at his cock incessant and his prostate getting abused by his mistress. Looking up at her he could see her enjoying the few, and he felt his chest tightening. He nearly came again, and tears begun to form in his eyes.

 

Looking down at her cock slut, L grinned, watching her slut get overstimulated. He was bright red, tears running down his face and beautiful voice wailing for release, begging for her to let him cum every other sentence.

 

She leaned down to kiss the tears rolling down his cheeks, and stopped thrusting. 

 

Still gasping for breath and trying to cum, Seth whimpered, his open mouth panting, pink tongue sticking out nearly like a dog. 

 

He stared at L like this, begging to orgasm, completely undone. She leaned in and whispered to Seth, 

 

“Since you've been so good, I’ll let you cum.”

 

Seth began crying in earnest, and before he could begin a response, L thrust in again, causing him to shudder. While he was distracted she quickly took off the ring, and he began to shoot ropes upon ropes of cum onto their stomachs. 

 

While Seth was still trying to recover from the sudden, enormous orgasm, L bemusedly looked down at the mess her cock slut made. 

 

She quietly slipped out, and began to lap at the cum covering Seth’s cock, stomach, and chest. She stored it in her mouth, taking extra care to suck teasingly at his now abused nipples, eliciting another moan. 

 

With a mouth full of cum, L swooped in for an open mouth kiss, forcing Seth to take the semen and taste it. 

 

When she finally got rid of the semen in her mouth, she didn't even say a word as Seth swallowed all of his own cum. 

 

“Mistress…” Seth’s voice was now hoarse as he tried to call out to L. She was taking off her bra, her harness, her tights, and his collar now.

 

“I'll be right back.” He watched L leave the room to go to the small kitchen to get water, extra towels, and ice packs, like she always does after their sessions. 

 

When L came back into the room, Seth was sitting up, looking sheepish. She handed him the glasses of water, which he downed both quickly. 

 

Taking the ice packs, he began to apply them to the bites on his neck and shoulder. L began to clean up and put away their toys. 

 

Once she was done, she lay on the bed again with Seth, who was now beginning to fall asleep. As he began to doze, he reached out to hold her and whispered a quiet thank you. 


End file.
